


Here and Now

by banesarchangel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluffish, Just something I wrote on a whim, Love, M/M, Night time chats, Runes, deep thoughts, set after 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarchangel/pseuds/banesarchangel
Summary: All he wanted was to hold Magnus tonight, being this far away from him it felt like miles yet he was only centimetres away. Pouting slightly he motioned for Magnus to come closer.Magnus smiled in return “What if I want you to be the little spoon.” He teased the mood now feeling considerably lighter.“I don’t care either way I just want you next to me.”





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that popped into my head last night.
> 
> Wrote this for my queen @maleconfriday

“I wanna cherish this moment with the one I love.”

 

  
  
That night as they both went to bed, the tension was still thick in the air. Like they both wanted to reach out to each other but couldn’t.  
  
Alec’s words still ringing in his ears “if I’m lucky, maybe one of my arrowheads ends up in that box.” Magnus didn’t want to think about that. Alec was more to him than an arrowhead in that tiny box. He was the love of is life. Yes, he may have loved before in his long life but nothing had even come close to what he has with Alec. The pain only growing stronger the more they talk about the inevitable.  
  
Alec will be gone one day. Ripped from his arms and he’ll be left to a life without him. He’ll be gone but never forgotten.  
  
He got angry at the world at the way this is all works. His immortal life ruining his chance to grow old with the one he loves the most. But he couldn’t stay mad as if it wasn’t for his immortal soul he’d never have met Alec in the first place. Everything was so bittersweet. The kisses they shared that night leaving an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He knew this wasn’t resolved, not at all.  
  
He watched Alec as he slept that night. The way his fluffy dark locks fanned out along the gold silk pillow. His soft snores resounded through the room. The steady movement of his chest as he breathed in and out. The runes on his skin looking ever so beautiful as the moonlight touched his skin, moving closer he found his fingers tracing along the dark contrast admiring what makes him who he is. He was a Shadowhunter a brave soldier and leader with so much to offer this world. So much love, compassion and courage.  
  
Trailing his finger down his spine light enough not to wake him he brushed his fingers over his flexibility rune, drawing it with his index finger. He never had an appreciation for runes until he met Alec. Making his way further down he rests his hand on his calm anger rune. He remembers one night when they both couldn’t sleep he asked Alec what every rune meant so now he knew them off by heart and where every single one was positioned on his body. Leaning forward he placed a gentle feather light kiss against every rune on his back feeling the cold smooth skin against his lips making them tingle.  
  
Alec shuffled against his touch, rubbing at his eyes he turned to face Magnus who was staring at him like he was every star in this massive universe. “Are you Okay?” He shuffled closer feeling too far away from him.  
  
Alec’s voice was sleepy and raspy making his smile grow fonder, his eyes still adjusting to the moonlight. “I’m fine, sorry I woke you.”  
  
“It was a restless sleep anyway, mind all over the place.” His eyes drifting to the sheets pretending to look intrigued by the soft silk pattern but really he was feeling too vulnerable to look Magnus in the eye.  
  
“Me too, well, restless night actually.” He replied following Alec’s hand that was playing with the sheets below them.  
  
It was quiet. Longer than comfortable for both of them. So many unspoken words and feelings needed to be said.  
  
“Magnus,” Alec spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
Magnus looked up to find Alec’s eyes were now on his. His eyes looked pained and confused and he understood that this unknown territory they were getting into in their relationship, both trying to find new footing, it was scary.  
  
“I hate fighting with you.” Fighting with Magnus was nothing he ever enjoyed, feeling all these insecurities bubbling away inside him he didn’t know how else to let them out, but fighting with the person he cared for most wasn’t the way.  
  
“I hate it too.” He moved closer finding Alec’s hand and joining it with his. Sending a small amount of relief through his body as skin touched skin.  
  
“It’s just all this is a lot to get my head around and I took it out on you and that wasn’t fair.” Gentle with his words he moved closer wanting that familiar warmth to reach his body.  
  
“I understand Alexander, trust me.”  
  
“I want you to know even though this is something new I need to get my head around, it doesn’t change the way I feel about you or how I want to spend my future with you. That will never change.” He never doubted for a second his relationship with Magnus. It was just that he would leave him one day and imagining the pain that he might cause Magnus, that hurt him and left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wanted to spend an eternity with him, Magnus didn’t deserve anymore sorrow, he didn’t want to become a burden to him.  
  
“We’ll get through this one day at a time, take everything as it comes.” He felt better as they exchanged words it was still up in the air and not fully resolved but it was a step closer, a happy medium as such. And he was happy with that for now. He’d do as he said and try to live in the here and now with the one, he loves and will always love. They’ll travel the world tasting fine cuisines and see the most beautiful sights, they’ll defeat all evils they come across. They’ll grow together as one heart. This was all he hoped for, that and making Alec happy.  
  
All he wanted was to hold Magnus tonight, being this far away from him it felt like miles yet he was only centimetres away. Pouting slightly he motioned for Magnus to come closer.  
  
Magnus smiled in return “What if I want you to be the little spoon.” He teased the mood now feeling considerably lighter.  
  
“I don’t care either way I just want you next to me.” He started growing impatient moving into Magnus’ arms getting comfortable as the little spoon. He secretly really liked being the little spoon. As soon as Magnus’ arms found their way around his body he immediately knew this was where he was meant to be for the rest of his life. Being with Magnus, Living with Magnus and Loving Magnus.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on twitter @malecsxangel


End file.
